


A Lady and Her Lord

by GeneralDelF, Oceanlightmist



Category: Doctor Who, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Dense Ruby, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanlightmist/pseuds/Oceanlightmist
Summary: Weiss Schnee was once upon a time like any other child. She would dream about going on adventures, doing heroic things, and everything that belongs to it. However, as it often happens, she grew up from her dreams, being told it is nothing more than a waste of time, and instead, she became her father's puppet, doing essentially anything he asked of her. Why? It was maybe because she never had another choice… at least until a mysterious stranger flips her world upside down.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Lady and Her Lord

She still felt foggy and slow as she forced herself out of her bed, nearly tripping over her own feet as she stood. She could still feel tingling through her body as she moved- a strange feeling, really, as if this body wasn't her own. Which, it was now, the Engineer reminded herself, shivering as the memory of being shot rose to the front of her mind. Dying wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon, and if she never ran into the Cybermen again, she'd be happy. She'd see them again, though, she knew- their lives were too long to not meet in some battle or another, years down the line, perhaps. For now, though, she only had to get used to this new body- and change out of these clothes, she was reminded, when a torn edge of her shirt caught on a corner of the nightstand. 

She'd stumbled into the apartment in the early hours of the morning, barely closing the door before the regeneration had hit. That had been about a day ago now, and these ragged, bloodstained clothes really needed to go in the trash. She stripped out of the clothes as quickly as her still-not-quite-responding body would let her, hands fumbling on buttons, and crossed over to her closet. If her discarded clothes were anything to go by, nothing she had in there right now would fit her correctly, but she still needed something to go out in. Well, she could always see if she'd collected something and left it somewhere else, but she really doubted it. With a sigh, she looked through her closet, not at all surprised that nothing seemed like it would fit, nor did she even care for the ridiculous amount of yellow she'd collected. Yes, she still liked the color as a color, but yellow on clothes was just… not something she was really crazy about right now. With another sigh, she grabbed something at random, a yellow shirt that was honestly _way_ too big on her, and by some miracle, a pair of black leggings that were only just _a little_ baggy. A few more minutes of frantic searching, and she managed to find an old pair of black boots that fit well enough. A quick glance in the mirror, and a quick brush through of her hair- oh, she loved how short her hair was now it was so much easier to tame- and she deemed herself decent enough to leave the apartment and try to find an outfit or two that actually fit her well. She grabbed her keys and wallet, then headed out into the quiet morning.

~~~~~

“Yes, father?” Weiss answered the phone after a sigh, “Yes… Of course… What?! I can’t just- Yes… I can be there next week. Bye.” Weiss hung up, carefully setting her phone down, despite the urge to either throw it or punch something. Again, her father was making decisions for her, filling her already full schedule. Not only did she do practically all of his work, now he wanted her to take part in a meeting that was across the world! She huffed, just barely managing to stop an irritated grunt, nails digging into the palm of her balled fist. She couldn't do everything! Why did he always ask _her_ to do the work he was too lazy to- No, stop. Deep breath, calm down. Getting angry wasn't going to make this any better. Luckily, her assistant poked their head into the room, reminding her it was a little past lunchtime. She thanked them, gathered the things she needed to go out, and gratefully walked out of the building for her lunch hour. 

A few deep breaths of air as she walked through the parking lot helped steady her, and she decided she'd visit her favorite café, just a block from here. The walk there wasn't too bad, and certainly helped calm her down. At least, until she was suddenly tackled by some girl in black and red, and she fell, the girl's arms around her keeping her from fully catching herself.

“Watch where are you going!” Weiss yelled, as she felt something cold hit her back. 

“Sorry, I… Winnie? Winnie! W-What are you doing here?” The girl looked at Weiss with a bright smile and light in her eyes.

“I don't know you, you must have confused me with someone.”

“Oh, come on, it's me, Engineer.” 

“I don't know what are you talking about. My name is Weiss and you just destroyed the rest of my day… thanks.” Without another word, Weiss left, even more irritated than when she'd left the office. She now had to use her lunch break to go home and change, instead of spending it eating at her favorite bakery. She rushed past downtown as quickly as her heels would let her, traveling the three blocks to her apartment building in angry silence, seething at the events of the morning. 

Without much time left before she had to be back, Weiss stripped herself in a hurry, leaving her dirty clothes on the floor. She threw on the first outfit she grabbed out of her closet, then rushed to the kitchen. Grabbing a salad leftover from last night's dinner, she ate it as quickly as she could, running out the door ten minutes later, cursing the strange woman that made her already bad day, worse.

When she came back home many hours later, she was greeted by the dirty clothes she had discarded earlier in the day, and sighed, tiredly picking up the items and putting them in the laundry basket. She remembered the incident with the so-called “Engineer” as she was changing into more comfortable clothes. She'd mistaken her for a “Winnie”… it sounded familiar to Weiss… but how? Where?

_Winnie_ , Weiss thought, where did she hear it? _Maybe_ … She made her way to her bookshelf and took out a book, a very old one, with the spine cracked in several places, the leather worn at the corners. _Diary of Winola Schnee_ , a book she had read over and over in her childhood, the words within consumed at every small chance she had had. Weiss opened the book, knowing exactly where to look despite the fact she hadn't read it since she was 12. It was written in german, and though Weiss hadn't been using the language lately, she could understand it with ease.

_It was almost time to go to bed, but the heavens looked so magnificently I couldn't help myself but gaze until it was dusk. I was about to leave the balcony when I saw a flash of light in the garden- it wasn't fire, the light was more bright, almost white. I grabbed my rapier and went down the stairs, creeping into the garden with a hand on my weapon, where I met the strangest person I have ever seen. When I pointed at her my sword, she put her hands up and laughed off breaking into my gardens as little more than a joke. She introduced herself as the Engineer, which was strange, as she wouldn't strike me as someone building machines, though, thinking back, she definitely could. She was tall, with muscles many would describe as unladylike, and long golden hair. When I lowered my sword and told her my name, she smiled and told me “Nice to meet you, Winnie.” Never before has someone called me something even remotely similar. It was perhaps the fact she had no idea who I was that made me offer her to come in for a cup of tea._

Of course, it couldn't be her, that was an absurd and stupid idea. After all, Winola died 170 years ago, everyone that ever knew her must have been long dead, right? So why was she even thinking about this? Because by some strange happenstance, some clumsy stranger thought she was her long-dead relative? _No._ Weiss shook her head, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. It was just some crazy dream or delusion of her relative's, that was all. It was just a coincidence, a stressful day making her think about something that couldn't possibly be true. Shoving the rest of the absurd thoughts aside, Weiss sighed, and went about her evening routine.

~~~~~~

“Stupid short legs! God… could that be Weiss? She looks just like Winnie, though… Crescent, what language was she speaking?” She paused, glancing up at the screen she'd positioned just above her, “... English? Well… that couldn’t be Winnie. Then… it must have been Weiss, there’s no way that girl wasn’t a Schnee. I messed up. What could I do to make it better?” She got no response from the machine. “That’s a good idea… I think. No… maybe not… what about- no, not that, either… ugh, this is just great. First time we get to meet and what do I do? I trip over my own feet and not to make it any better, I take her down with me… plus, I lost my ice cream. This day couldn’t get any worse.” At that moment, someone barged in, stumbling through the door. She bolted up, turning towards the sound.

“Your day just got worse!” yelled her uncle, more alcohol than blood in his system.

“Wait… you don’t look like my niece.”

“Uncle, it’s me, Engineer. I just finished regenerating, like, a day ago.” 

“Don’t believe you. If you’re her… tell me… where am I, again?” With that, he falls, and she scrambles over, relieved he didn't hit his head when he fell.

“Well… looks like at least someone enjoyed today.” She mumbled to herself, leaning down to half pick up her Uncle and drag him to the nearest bed. He'd be fine in a few hours, but she couldn't just leave him laying on the metal floor (even though she could spend hours just talking to Crescent like that, but that was by _choice_ ).

“So… I ruined her day, and she probably thinks that I'm crazy.” She told herself whilst dragging her uncle by his hands. 

“Maybe… I could take her somewhere? But, she wouldn’t take me seriously… just imagine, someone coming up to you and being like ‘Do you want to see space with me?’ Aw man… wait… what do humans do? I think I saw it somewhere… oh yeah! They go on dates! I'll just ask her out on a date!” Humming to herself now that she had a solution to her problem, the Engineer picked up her uncle with a bit of effort and gently set him down on the bed (though, it was more of a _dropped_ him on the bed, but he wouldn't know the difference). 

With her uncle safely off the floor, the Engineer returned to the console room, content to continue laying on the floor. Before she settled down, however, she spotted something laying over by the door. Curious, she wandered over to see a few pieces of folded paper. Maybe Uncle dropped it when he stumbled in? It wouldn't hurt to look at them, right? She carefully unfolded them, greeted by pages covered in her uncle's messy writing. Skimming the contents, it seemed there was supposed to be a meeting in a few days about some new earpieces that her uncle thought sounded too high-tech to be a coincidence. Which, reading some of the specifics he'd managed to get a hold of, she had to agree. This seemed too much like something the Cybermen would come up with, and as much as she didn't want another run-in with them, she wasn't going to just let something like this go. The last page appeared to be a list of people, probably the ones set to attend the meeting. She almost dismissed the list, about to fold the papers back up, when a name at bottom of the list caught her eye. She'd have to try for that date with Weiss tomorrow, because the next few days were going to be busy. The Engineer grinned as she stared at the list, eyes not leaving the only name she recognized.

_Weiss Schnee._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GeneralDel: Hallo, I hope you enjoyed this. I did, writing alone is fun, but writing with someone is just better. If you like this, good for you, if not... your problem. If you did like it, you can leave a kudos, comment, or YOUR SOUL! Yeah, that'll be all from me, until next time
> 
> Oceanlightmist: Really Del? Their soul? We're not that desperate yet!   
> Anyway, Ocean here! This really was a blast to write, and even more fun to do with someone! i hope you enjoyed reading it at least half as much! We've already got so many plans, and we've only just started, so stick around for this adventure if you want!  
> Alright, I suppose I'll quit babbling now, talk to you all next chapter!


End file.
